


Кошки, птицы, насекомые

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До встречи в Париже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошки, птицы, насекомые

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



> Навеяно артами [messysketchpad](http://messysketchpad.tumblr.com/): [тынц](http://messysketchpad.tumblr.com/post/145140968234/the-only-crossover-that-id-ever-draw-my-new).

С Тимом Дэмиен рос более... спокойным. Как будто вспоминал, что он потомок аль Гулов и, ну, если не должен, то по крайней мере _может_ держаться с достоинством. Иногда для этого даже не требовалось физическое присутствие Тима.

Во Франции они убивали сразу двух зайцев: во-первых, всё указывало на то, что лаборатории Лекса снова работали, пусть и не в полную силу. Во-вторых, полезно было засветиться в прессе, посетив званый ужин в доме Агрестов. У них был полный набор: сам Брюс, потом человек, стоящий у руля «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», и, наконец, юный Уэйн, которого в его шестнадцать газеты уже именовали не иначе как «лакомую добычу».

Никто из них, впрочем, не догадывался, что он уже занят, и тем было лучше для всех.

Хотя Дик как-то грозился отправить некие компрометирующие снимки Вики Вэйл. Тим тогда сказал, что в таком случае Дика можно будет обвинить в предумышленном убийстве, и поскольку эти два слова были почти заклинанием, призывающим Брюса из его кабинета, угрозы резко сошли на нет.

Обычно на раутах такого масштаба гостей встречала прислуга, но едва Уэйны и не-совсем-Уэйн зашли, их заприметил сын хозяина приёма, Адриан Агрест.

Конечно, все они знали, кто он такой. И кто такой его отец — во всяком случае подозревали, разве что проверять целенаправленно не стали, справедливо почитая их локальный супергероизм за семейные разборки. Никто не погибал, в конце концов, ничего критичного и непоправимого вообще не происходило, а двое подростков прекрасно справлялись самостоятельно. У бэт-семьи были дела поважнее.

Когда Адриан устремился к ним, на лице Дэмиена уже надёжно обосновалось скучающе-рассеянное выражение. С возрастом он вообще начал походить на Брюса в этом плане — что, впрочем, только увеличивало число юных поклонниц. Младший Агрест был ровесником Дэмиену, и даже роста они оказались приблизительно одного — чуть выше Тима, который бросил на Адриана косой взгляд, отдавая пальто прислуге.

Тот улыбнулся им всем — крайне обаятельно, поздоровался — говоря на английском с лёгким французским прононсом, а затем всецело переключил своё внимание на младшего из вновь прибывших гостей.

— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Дэмиен, — Адриан сиял, как новенький дайм.

Дэмиен же посмотрел на протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь всё так же безразлично — по счастью, его публичный образ заносчивого юноши с крайне дурным характером допускал вольности — и отозвался лениво:

— Агрест.

Надо было отдать Адриану должное, когда Дэмиен прошёл мимо него, так и не удостоив даже прямого взгляда в глаза, тот ни на секунду не потерял лицо. Только рассмеялся смущённо, взъерошивая собственные волосы и поглядывая на Тима. Брюс ушёл ещё раньше, проигнорировав развернувшееся шоу для крайне небольшого зрительского круга.

Тим сжалился над Адрианом — пусть ему и не понравилось то, что тот так очевидно заинтересовался знакомством с Дэмиеном, но Тим знал, что такое быть забытым. А особенно — что такое быть забытым своим отцом. Может, его тяжёлые моменты и остались позади, но память у него была отличная. В их работе без этого было никак.

В общем, Тим улыбнулся в ответ и сделал шаг вперёд — он привык уже, что роль дипломата вечно доставалась ему. У остальной семьи вообще были проблемы с этим. Как будто каждый из них вырос в Преступном переулке. Ну, для Джейсона это может и было справедливо, но, чёрт, он в итоге тоже получал вполне достойное образование. И всё же каждый из них сошёл бы за своего на самых задворках Готэма. Наверное, это давало им какое-то преимущество в работе под прикрытием, но не здесь, это точно.

— Тимоти Дрейк-Уэйн. Не обращай внимания на моего брата, он немного дикий у нас.

Тим конечно умолчал о том, кто его приручал. Адриан улыбнулся ему с благодарностью, и это было приятно, хотя и раздражало самую малость. Тиму вообще не очень нравились люди, которые плыли от обычного человечного обращения. Наводило далеко не на самые приятные мысли. До конца вечера они ещё пару раз сходились, и хотя Адриан был вне всякого сомнения и умён, и обаятелен, это сияние раздражало неимоверно. Крайне похоже было на то, что, потерпев неудачу с Дэмиеном, он просто переключился на Тима. Не то чтобы его это задевало, скорее нервировали взгляды, которые Адриан продолжал на Дэмиена бросать.

Выглядело так, будто младшего Агреста растили в чулане. Хотя, конечно, Тим догадывался, что сам мог производить сходное впечатление. Но это никак не отменяло нервозности по поводу всего и сразу: костюм, пусть и подогнанный по фигуре, вместо спандекса, не располагал к расслаблению никак.

К тому же, Тим привык быть хозяином, а не гостем. И это касалось сразу и ужина и города, пожалуй. Он был уверен в себе, но это не делало Париж Готэмом, где он знал каждый уголок.

Когда пришло время прощаться, Тим вздохнул с облегчением, хотя и понимал, что вероятно, они вовсе не прощаются на этот день.

А вот Адриан, очевидно, не понимал этого совсем.

***

— Любовь моя, — Дэмиен помедлил, глядя, как Тим застёгивает нагрудные ремни и пояс. Очень резко и рвано застёгивает. — Не психуй.

— Обожаю это твоё умение сочетать изысканное семейное воспитание и наши готэмские фишечки, — пробормотал он.

— Готэмские фишечки, как ты это назвал — тоже моё семейное воспитание, — возразил Дэмиен, приближаясь к нему со спины и глядя в глаза через отражение. — В чём дело?

Тим замешкался и через паузу ответил:

— Не люблю дилетантов.

Дэмиен хмыкнул и церемонно взял его ладонь, поднося к губам и легко касаясь ими костяшек. Тим раздражённо отдёрнул руку и надел перчатки.

— Зато дилетанты нас очень любят, — рассмеялся Дэмиен.

— Это уж точно, — отрезал Тим, надевая капюшон и маску. — Идём уже.

***

После званого ужина Адриану хотелось в патруль, как никогда. Быть Нуаром для него во многом значило не быть собой, и совсем не хотелось думать о том, что собой однажды придётся остаться навсегда.

Они с Ледибаг всегда находили друг друга, вне зависимости от того, кто перевоплощался первым, так что он бежал по крышам без особой цели. Вернее было сказать, что он бежал подальше от дома.

И он затормозил, только увидев стоящую перед карнизом с видом на Эйфелеву башню фигуру в плаще. Он успел подумать, что перед ним очередная жертва акумы, но стоило ему потянуться к поясу, как человек на крыше обернулся, и, ну. В общем. Спутать этого человека с акумой было невозможно, пусть даже и одет он был, как антропоморфная персонификация светофора.

Перед ним был Робин, вне всякого сомнения. Любой, кто следит за новостями, узнал бы его. Только вот что помощник Бэтмена забыл в Париже? И где тогда сам Бэтмен?..

Нуар оглянулся, но на крыше они были одни.

Робин не двигался, только смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу. А затем он заговорил, и голос его был странно низким и грубым, хотя и выглядел он... вне времени? Ему можно было с успехом дать от четырнадцати до тридцати.

— Твоя маскировка просто ужасна, Агрест.

Робин говорил тихо, но для Адриана его слова прозвучали просто оглушительно. Пока он стоял и молча моргал, судорожно думая, что ему теперь делать, кто ещё знает, и кто ещё **у** знает, Робин пересёк крышу и подцепил пальцем бубенчик на его шее. Дёрнул, слушая мелодичный перезвон. Звучало почти стыдно.

За спиной Адриана прошелестел плащ, и он подумал, что это, наверное, Бэтмен, но дальше ничего не происходило. Ненадолго воцарилась гробовая тишина — он точно знал, его кошачьи уши никогда не были просто украшением — а потом из тени за его спиной появилась фигура слишком низкая, чтобы быть Бэтменом.

Шагов этого человека Адриан так и не услышал, но голос — вполне.

— У тебя уже есть кот. И собака. И корова. И даже летучемышиный дракон. Боже, Робин, хватит подбирать бездомных животных.

В интонациях сквозило что-то неуловимо знакомое, будто его отец нацепил плащ с капюшоном и выучился парить над крышей вместо того, чтобы по ней шагать. Это слегка усыпляло бдительность, и задевало немного, и странным образом привлекало.

— Я всего лишь поздоровался, Красный Робин, а ты уже хамишь.

Ах, вот значит, кто это был. Красного Робина в прессе Адриан видел куда реже, но догадывался, что это не потому, что тот редко появлялся на улицах. Умение прятаться на виду вообще многое объясняло.

Красный Робин обошёл его, беззаботно поворачиваясь спиной, и по-прежнему не производя вообще никаких посторонних звуков. Отца Адриан тоже гораздо чаще видел со спины, и его тень, незаметно вставшая перед глазами рядом с Красным, заставляла его соображать гораздо медленнее, чем он должен был бы. Так что он не нашёл ничего умнее, чем пробормотать:

— Я не бездомный.

Прозвучало жалко.

И в этот момент Ледибаг наконец нашла его. Приземлилась на крышу ярким росчерком красно-чёрного — какая-то ненормальная противоположность Красному Робину. Тот, кажется, тоже о чём-то таком подумал, повернулся к ней и почтительно кивнул. Робин коротко и церемонно поклонился, но Ледибаг, его прекрасную и смелую леди, этим было не пронять и не подкупить. Впрочем, йо-йо она повесила на пояс тем не менее. Затем скрестила руки на груди и с вызовом поинтересовалась:

— Ну? Что вы делаете в нашем городе? Мы здесь сами справляемся.

Адриан посмотрел на неё с тоской. Уж она-то точно не смущалась и не терялась, и точно была достаточно уверена в том, что они. Ну. _Справляются._ Ему вот иногда казалось, что это она справляется, а он сидит на трибуне с цифрами на табличках и показывает десятку каждый раз.

Ладно, ладно, иногда он выходил на поле, чтобы попрыгать с помпонами или подать ей бутылку воды, но более — ничего.

Так ему казалось. Он знал, что сама Ледибаг так не считает, но от этого было лишь немного легче. А теперь оказалось, что даже его тайна личности вовсе не такая уж тайна. Адриана осенило: а что, если им известны имена обоих? Что, если они выдадут их, пусть даже и друг другу?

Впрочем, если чужакам и было известно больше, они, кажется, не собирались расписываться в этом.

Красный Робин, пожалуй, немного грубовато ответил на вопрос:

— Очевидно, вы отлично справляетесь только с милыми светящимися бабочками.

Ледибаг повернула голову к Адриану, будто безмолвно недоумевая, почему тот до сих пор ни слова не произнёс. Даже маленького каламбура. Он был благодарен ей за то, что, кажется, она решила расспросить его потом. Робин улыбался, но куда точно он смотрел, было не понять — белоснежные визоры никак здесь не помогали. Ледибаг ответила, не расслабляясь ни на минуту. Она была умницей, его Ледибаг, сам Адриан слишком растерялся, а она сообразила сразу:

— То есть, в городе прямо сейчас происходит что-то опасное?

Красный Робин смягчился немного и кивнул.

— Не хочу пугать вас лишний раз, но, возможно, Лекс Лютор снова запустил свои лаборатории здесь. Мы пока только ищем следы. Надеюсь, что слухи не окажутся правдивыми.

— Но надежды мало, да? — Ледибаг нахмурилась. — Вас же двое.

— Трое, — поправил её Робин.

Кто третий, уточнять ей не потребовалось, и Адриан ожидал, что она ахнет или испуганно прикроет рот ладонью, но Ледибаг только прикусила губу, рассеянно кивая.

— Мы можем помочь?

Всё это время Адриан едва заметно приближался к Красному Робину, по какой-то неизжитой детской привычке желая уязвить его, показать, что он тоже на что-то годится. Что ему хотя бы напасть на него удастся незаметно. Он, конечно, не собирался с ним драться на самом деле, но был слишком раздосадован, слишком задет, чтобы не попробовать хотя бы просто сбить с ног.

Робин его ужимки видел наверняка, но, кажется, просто игнорировал, что, наверное, должно было Адриану на что-то намекнуть, но не намекнуло. Зрачки его хищно расширились, когда он качнулся и бросился вперёд в одном длинном, быстром прыжке.

Но Красный Робин сделал скользящий шаг назад и скрылся в тени — снова.

Адриан неловко упал на пыльную крышу, издав какой-то почти жалобный звук, подозрительно похожий на мяуканье, но быстро сгруппировался, перекатываясь и вскакивая на ноги.

Красный Робин только тихо смеялся, и разглядеть его Адриан уже не мог. Наверное, он ушёл дальше по крыше.

— Не так уж сложно найти чёрного кота в тёмной комнате, когда он производит столько шума, да? — пробормотала Ледибаг себе под нос.

Очень тихо, но её всё равно все услышали, и она порозовела слегка, смущаясь. Не то чтобы ей на самом деле нравилось дразнить Нуара прилюдно. Робин прыснул, а потом перевёл тему, наконец отвечая на её вопрос.

— Спасибо. Но мы займёмся своей работой, а вы занимайтесь своей. Подозреваю, что Бражник сегодня может доставить неприятностей.

Почему-то Адриану в это верилось.

— Идём, Робин, — произнёс голос в тени, будто сама чернота заговорила. Где точно был Красный, понять оказалось невозможно.

Робин кивнул Ледибаг и Нуару, серьёзно произнося:

— Моё почтение.

А потом обе птицы, ну. Просто исчезли.

Хотел бы Адриан так уметь.

Ледибаг смотрела на него почти с сочувствием, но спросить ничего не успела: по Эйфелевой башне с рёвом лезла наверх огромная акума. С их крыши было не разобрать, что именно она пыталась донести до испуганных горожан, но, очевидно, ничего хорошего.

Адриан по взгляду Ледибаг понял, что серьёзный разговор им ещё предстоит, но пока что — пока он наконец чувствовал себя на своём месте. Полезным.

Нужным.

— Наперегонки? — промурлыкал он.

Ледибаг привычно закатила глаза и сняла йо-йо с пояса.

— Я тебя сделаю.

Её смех преотлично заменял ему маяк.

***

— И откуда ты знал, что сегодня появится акума? — на бегу поинтересовался Тим.

У него, кажется, даже дыхание не сбилось. Дэмиен кувыркнулся, приземляясь после прыжка на следующую крышу.

— Брюс весь вечер бесил его отца. Ничего удивительного. Это отвлечёт внимание от нас, не нужно, чтобы газетчики прознали, что Уэйны и бэт-семья появились в Париже одновременно.

— Твоя правда, — миролюбиво ответил Тим, сдёргивая тросомёт с карабина.

— Эй, — Дэмиен развернулся и положил ладонь на перекрестье ремней на его груди. — Не ревнуй.

— Я и не ревную, — фыркнул Тим, не двигаясь с места. — Он по уши влюблён в Ледибаг, тут слепым надо быть.

— Так значит, это не ты издевался над мальчиком всё время до её появления и немного после?

— Мальчиком? Он твой ровесник.

— Что означает, что ревновать здесь больше резона у меня.

Тим рассмеялся и накрыл его руку своей.

— А ты ревнуешь?

Даже в маске было видно, как Дэмиен закатил глаза. Впрочем, всё нивелировала его широкая ухмылка.

— Я тебе покажу, как, когда закончим с делами. А пока идём.

Он развернулся и побежал к краю. Тим сорвался следом, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

— После того, как мы закончим с делами, ты будешь хотеть есть, спать и в душ, и не обязательно в таком порядке.

— Я найду в этом графике местечко для наглядной демонстрации, — крикнул Дэмиен, уже выстреливая из тросомёта.


End file.
